Cross Purposes
by Socket-58
Summary: “If something happens to you, then I have no reason to be.”


**Spoilers: **Valley Of Darkness

****

**Cross Purposes **

Lee paces his cell, his body racked with anger. "Not to mention the wider implications - the Quorum of Twelve without it's leader and the VP missing – Zarek would've been a heartbeat away from taking over!" he continues his rant.

Laura wants to cover her ears and blot out Lee's voice - he's been lecturing her for nearly an hour about security issues; ever since he found out that she'd been two feet away from him when the Cylon centurions had invaded AFT Damage Control.

"I mean – it's bad enough that you wouldn't take the gun I tried to give you - "

"I don't like guns," she intercepts quickly. "You know it's against my principles to use one."

Lee spins on his heel and glares at her. "Well the Cylon's don't care about your principles! They want us dead and if you have to use a gun to protect yourself, then you damned well use a gun Laura!"

Roslin starts at his impassioned outburst.

Lee slams his palms against the bars of his cell to expel his aggression. He doesn't want to be yelling at her, doesn't want to be behaving like this… but he needs to make her understand.

When Laura doesn't reprimand him, Apollo shakes his head and sits on his bunk, then takes a breath and calms down. He looks up at her, his eyes solemn. "You could have died, Ma'am, so easily… and I don't want to be constantly worrying about your safety when you could be armed and ready to defend yourself," he says gently.

Roslin steps closer to the bars separating their cells. "I'm a grown woman, Captain Apollo. I make my own decisions and I choose not to carry a gun. However, in a Cylon attack, I choose to be surrounded by burley men who are armed to the teeth! Surely that gives you some peace of mind?"

Despite himself, Lee grins.

"That's better," she says at the sight of his smile. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Lee sighs. "It's not your fault," he declares. "I thought I was putting you out of harms way by sending you to Sickbay, I didn't know you were going to accidentally walk straight into the firing line. I just… I hate the idea of you getting hurt, especially because of my miscalculation."

Laura sits on the edge of her bed; she can't bear to see him blame himself for this. "You didn't know, how could you have? Besides which, Lee – you are not responsible for me, do you understand?"

He holds her gaze. "Yes I am. Your safety is my first priority and that's just something you're going to have to get used to."

Momentarily, Roslin doesn't know what to say; he's so earnest. "And the choice to not carry a fire arm is my responsibility, which is something you're just going to have to get used to," she retorts.

They stare resolutely at each other.

"Fine!" Lee says brusquely.

"Good!" Laura replies tersely.

Roslin stands and walks around her cell, her arms folded across her chest. His eyes follow her.

"I used a gun once," she admits.

Lee looks surprised. "You did?"

"I was seven years old and went on a hunting trip with my dad. He showed me how to use and maintain a gun, I was a kid and I wanted to impress him, make him proud of me… so when the opportunity arose, I shot a dear." Laura's eyes glaze over at the recollection. "Have you ever heard the sound an animal makes when it's writhing in agony?"

"No," Lee admits.

"I haven't held a gun since. I don't like them, I don't like what they represent and I don't wish to use one again," she states categorically and sits on her bunk.

"These aren't dear we're talking about, Madame President. These are killing machines. The Cylon centurions have no conscience and feel no pain. It's them or us, Ma'am."

Laura sighs. "I know that… I do. But if I pick-up a gun, I lose part of what makes me who I am – and isn't that what we're fighting for? Retaining our individuality is crucial in preserving our existence as a species."

Apollo lies down on his bed. "Then I'll just have to make sure I'm always by your side, that way you'll have no need to pick-up a gun."

Roslin smiles, thinking it's a sweet gesture. She looks down at herself and slips her fingers through the two bullet holes in her suit jacket, made by bullets that somehow managed to miss impacting with her body.

"You just worry about your own preservation, I can take care of myself," she informs him.

"You are my preservation. If something happens to you, then I have no reason to be," he states.

"Then I'll just have to be careful, won't I?" she replies deftly.

Lee smiles and they let the matter drop.

The End


End file.
